The present invention relates to a casino poker game and, more particularly, to a casino poker game utilizing community cards wherein a player chooses between different community card hands.
Casino operators are continually searching for ways to make casino table games more attractive and player friendly. New poker derivatives such as Caribbean Stud, Let It Ride, Pai Gow Poker, and Three Card Poker have made a significant contribution. To facilitate the success of a house-banked casino poker variant game, it is important that the casino advantage is reasonable, that the game is relatively easy to understand for both players and dealers, and that there is at least a player perception of a reasonable chance for a player premium hand to defeat the dealer in a competition mode or win an increased payout in a proposition mode or both.
With respect to types of poker, conventional established terms are draw and stud. These terms have become out-of-date as community card games have been established. Community card games such as Hold 'Em and Omaha could be regarded as combining aspects of both draw and stud. In typical community card games, players are dealt player cards and one or more community cards are shared by all the players. The players can then use the community cards together with the player cards to achieve a poker ranking.